Wicked Hermione
by Romantic Silence
Summary: Harry needed her now more than ever and Hermione is determined to do whatever it takes for him to survive fourth year. No matter what, she is willing to do whatever it takes to protect him. Even if it means she has to turn into the wicked witch.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: Hey there, everyone! An idea came to mind when I was reading my story _He's Mine_. I wonder what it would be like if I were to tweak it a bit and make it to a full-blown story. Naturally, I couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it down. Now here it is! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Wicked Hermione**

By Romantic Silence

**Prologue**

* * *

"…_can't believe the Boy-Who-Lived did that…"_

"…_never really thought_ the_ Harry Potter would stoop so low…"_

"…_what did you expect after that Heir of Slytherin fiasco two years ago…"_

Hermione frowned. She could hear the whispers of gossiping students as she strode through the aisles of Hogwarts Library.

It was only a week since Harry's name came out from the Goblet of Fire and binding him to compete in a dangerous, life-threatening tournament he didn't even want to be a part of. The rumor mill had been circulating since day one and there didn't appear any loss of momentum in sight. Harry was now thought to be a no-good, attention-hogging, stuck-up cheat and was now shunned by the majority of the school. Who cared what Harry had to say about all this! It most certainly wasn't Hogwarts.

It incensed her. Harry was the most _caring_ and _sensitive _boy she had ever met. He was a loyal friend, putting the lives of his loved ones before him. Hermione knew right from the beginning that Harry would never have wanted to take part in the Triwizard Tournament – he had enough fame as it is. Whatever happened to the gratitude given to him for supposedly ridding them of Lord Voldemort?

The entire world turned their backs to Harry. They vilified him; they made him out to be something he never was or could ever be. All Harry ever wanted were friends and a family. Was that too much to ask? None of their friends believed him when he said he didn't place his name in the goblet. The worst culprit was their supposed best friend, Ron. He was supposed to stick with them and remain loyal; that was what friends do for each other! But he didn't do that – like the others, he demonized Harry's image.

Ron was not the only one that failed Harry. There was the faculty as well. Professor McGonagall, a professor she admired, was powerless to help him. Headmaster Dumbledore, the supposed greatest wizard of the era, could not use his _immense _power – magical _and _political – to save Harry from his situation. Figures of authority she had trusted had failed her best friend miserably. The pedestal she once proudly placed them on was now shattered.

There was no one that can help Harry.

_There is no one except me._

The thought gave her pause. As much as she hated to admit it, she was the only person in position to help Harry. She was the only one within range that would do what must be done to ensure that Harry would come out of this competition safely. She was the only one that was able to reach Harry in time when he needed the emotional support he would surely need.

But can she do it? Can she do all this? She was just one girl after all…

"Hermione, are you here?"

The girl in question looked from side to side to find the source of the voice.

"I'm right here – through the slot in the bookshelf!"

Hermione turned around and, sure enough, she spotted familiar green eyes gazing at her through a small opening of the bookshelf. Her lips turned up into a bright smile.

"Harry," she spoke softly, "what are you doing here?"

She saw his eyes light up as he answered, "Just bored. There isn't much to do in the common room. Oh – um – stay right there, I'll come around."

Harry hurried with haste, noisily shuffling about until he reached her little spot between the bookshelves. She watched him bustle forward, a merry, boyish grin upon his lips. Hermione couldn't help but admire him. He was becoming _very _handsome and she could now see why James Potter was very popular with girls when he was in Hogwarts – at least according to Sirius.

However, Hermione didn't admire Harry currently for his physical appearance. It was because he looked so _jovial _in comparison to what his moods had been in the past few days. The amount of times he was seen smiling and laughing was becoming scarcer each day that passed since Halloween. It relieved her to see him return to the normal, carefree Harry she had grown accustomed to since they became friends.

"What are you browsing for?" Harry asked her curiously.

Her gaze perused through the selection of books in front of her, finding none that caught her eye, "Just something to read. I've already finished my assignments so… what? What is with that look?"

Next to her, Harry was barely containing his laughter.

Hermione puffed up cheeks and pouted, "I don't see how this is so funny."

"Hermione today is Friday!" He proclaimed, as if that answered the question forming in her mind.

"I don't see how that is relevant to the topic, Harry." She said, arching her eyebrow inquiringly at him.

His shoulders sagged and he elaborated, "It's a beautiful day outside. The weekend is just beginning. Let's head on down by the lake and just relax in the outdoors rather than be cooped up here in this stuffy castle."

Her initial reaction was to decline and answer that she was perfectly fine staying inside to read her chosen books – something she always did on Fridays. But she caught something flickering in Harry's eyes. It was only for a moment, but she saw fear, sadness, and anger pulsing through him. Immediately, Hermione understood. Something had happened and Harry wanted to get away.

"Okay." Hermione answered him with a smile.

Harry beamed.

"Brilliant! I asked Ron to come earlier but he didn't want to… he… still doesn't want to speak to me." Harry murmured, his voice slowly disappearing as Ron's name escaped his lips.

Hermione now knew what happened. Harry's attempt to reconcile with Ron failed _again_.

Gently, Hermione took Harry's hand and rubbed the top of it comfortingly with her thumb. "I always wanted to walk around the Black Lake, but I never had the time. Why don't we go now?"

Her best friend excitedly turned and began leading the way, Hermione trailing after him. Her thoughts returned to the topic of whether or not she could help him get through all this by herself. And she found the answer. The answer was that yes, she could do it alone. Harry was her best friend and he needed her now more than ever. She was the only one Harry would ever need. She would make sure of it. Anyone else would be a bonus.

_I'll always be there for you Harry. I _swear _it._

She thought of Ron. She thought of Voldemort. She thought of Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall. Hermione thought of every single person that was so fickle in their thoughts of Harry. A dark look crossed her features as she followed Harry in his shadow. She would do anything it takes to keep Harry alive, healthy, and happy.

Even if it means turning _wicked_.

* * *

**Afterword**: Well, what do you think? Is it any good? How dark should I make Hermione be? Did you enjoy the writing style? Please tell me your thoughts and feelings.


	2. Chapter I: Hermione, a Tease

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: Hello again! I was very much surprised by the responses I was given. I'm glad that many of you like this story. For those wondering about how dark Hermione will become, I only ask that you be patient and let the story unfold! We can't have everything all happen in one chapter, after all! Please enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Hermione, a Tease**

* * *

Hermione felt content as she walked beside Harry along the Black Lake. He was talking animatedly, swinging his arms and gesturing his hands to reinforce his points. The subject matter wasn't important ("Wood managed to get a reserve spot with Puddlemere United!" Harry said, his eyes shimmering with admiration for his old team captain). What mattered was that, for a brief time, the boy next to her didn't have to trouble himself with the pestering worries of the Triwizard Tournament, the loss of friends, and the defamation of his character. Harry was simply able to be just Harry.

"Hermione, are you even listening?" asked Harry exasperatedly.

She regarded Harry, taking in the mock frown on his face. Her lips curved a slight bit into a small, mischievous smirk. Hermione replied, "Shouldn't that be my line, Harry? Who knows how many times I asked you _that _particular question over the last three years."

Harry chuckled. "It's not fair that only you get to do it."

"I see," she stated, continuing to smirk. "Well, to answer your question, I _was _listening. You were admiring your former captain with wild abandon, making me wonder if you had turned into his fangirl."

"W-what!"—Harry's eyes shot open—"I'm not like _that_, Hermione!"

"Your actions beg to differ, Harry." She immediately shot back in a sing-song voice, having fun bantering with him.

He sputtered and stammered his objections, distinguishing Hermione as the victor of their light, verbal spar. His cheeks were a bit rosy from embarrassment. Noticing the blush on his face led Hermione to think of how utterly _adorable _her best friend was. Unlike the other boys she knew in their year (Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville, for example), Harry hardly grew over the summer. His body still remained in the precipice between child and young adult—Harry was still the shortest and skinniest boy of their year.

Of course, Hermione would never share her observations with him aloud. She knew that Harry's lack of growth had something to do with the poor treatment he received from his relatives (oh how she despised them!) and how little sleep he got at night because of his recurring nightmares. Harry's self-esteem was fragile despite his attempts to appear strong in front of others—she included among them. Hermione was unsure if Harry was truly insecure about his appearance, but Hermione wasn't willing to find out by making assumptions.

"Thank goodness I rarely fight with you, Hermione. You have a sharp tongue!" he exclaimed with a shudder.

"I'm not the top of our class for nothing."

Harry laughed again—that delightful sound was fast becoming one of her favorite melodies to listen to. She wondered when she started becoming flowery and overdramatic in her thoughts. Hermione chalked it up to hormones and her ascent to glorious adolescence. Joy.

"It would be better if Ron was here," he mentioned quietly, stopping to turn and look at the lake. "All three of us are best friends, after all."

She stood quietly beside him, unconsciously taking his hand into hers to soothe him. Her mind, on the other hand, drifted to thoughts on Ron. Instead of the remorseful regret of losing a friend that Harry was currently experiencing, Hermione could feel nothing but seething anger directed at their red-headed compatriots. It was for good reason too; Ron left Harry out of his own insecurities and pettiness.

Her first instinct after Harry's confession was to comfort him, to tell him that Ron would come around eventually, to assure him that she would go and talk to Ron and try to convince him to come back for his sake. But something stopped her from doing so. As she observed Harry gazing melancholy at the Black Lake, Hermione knew she shouldn't usher in false hope. She couldn't guarantee that she would succeed in persuading Ron to return to Harry's side through basic diplomacy.

"Harry," Hermione called out his name softly, gaining his attention. "I'm angry at Ron. He shouldn't have doubted you and accused you of doing this for your own selfish gain. He should have known that you're not the type of person to do that. Unless he apologizes, I don't think I can consider him to be my friend ever again."

Her bluntness startled Harry, making his eyes widen in surprise at her declaration. She remained calm, steeling her nerves for the eventual outburst she was sure Harry would have in the wake of her admittance of her true feelings regarding Ron. However, it never came. Instead, she watched Harry sigh miserably and nod agreeingly. "Yeah… I… I feel the same. I want to still try and be friends with him. He is—_was_—my first friend. But, like you said, unless he's actually sorry for his actions, I don't think… I don't think I can welcome him back with open arms. I try to talk to him, but it only pushes him away further."

"He has to come to you, Harry. It's his mistake to fix. Besides, that's what true friends do. We are honest to one another so that we can grow to become a better person for it." Hermione remarked resolutely.

A true smile graced Harry's features, making her heart flutter upon witnessing it. Hermione absentmindedly reached her hand up to her hair, tucking a few strands behind her ear. She couldn't help but turn slightly red when she saw him beam at her like that. Goodness, why did her best friend have to be so handsome at the peak of her body's sexual curiosity?

Nevertheless, Hermione was happy to know that Harry agreed with her about Ron. It was clear that they would welcome him back as long as he apologized—and meant it—for his actions. However, Hermione knew she would never forget what Ron had done to Harry. Even if she forgave Ron, she was sure that she would forever resent him henceforth. That was one thing she disliked herself, being able to hold onto malicious grudges. It was one of her many flaws.

"The sun is about to set, Hermione. You want to head back now?" Harry asked her, taking notice that the sky was beginning to turn orange, marking the transition from night to day.

"That's fine, Harry. Maybe I could get some reading done before dinner."

"Of course you would be more concerned wi—" But before Harry could finish his sentence, he slipped on a smooth, wet rock camouflaged in the sand, sending him plummeting towards Hermione.

Having not been paying attention, Hermione didn't see Harry's descent and found herself quite surprised when she fell to the ground on her back (luckily she fell on grass and sand so it didn't hurt). Fortunately, Harry managed to catch himself, preventing his body from completely collapsing on top of her. Hermione was the first to collect her wits and immediately noticed the compromising position she was in with Harry. He was right above her, his face so close to hers that their lips could nearly touch. Her brown eyes were staring directly into the beautiful, green ones he inherited from his mother. It always made her breathless whenever she gazed at them so closely.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione!" Harry quickly apologized, scrambling to get up.

She was unsure what possessed her to do what she did next, but the resolution she made in the library earlier that day and the revelation that it was now her and Harry versus the world suddenly weighed heavily on her mind. Everyone always saw her as prim, proper Hermione Granger, future Prefect and Head Girl, the Brightest Witch of Her Age. But somewhere deep within her disliked the thought that those were the only things people thought of her. She wasn't just Hermione Granger; she was Hermione, a simple fifteen-year-old girl that wanted to have fun every now and then.

And if she had to choose one person to see her as that regular girl, she would _always_ choose Harry. So in front of that very boy, Hermione decided to discard her pretense as studious bookworm that everyone had become accustomed to and became much, much bolder than what many (including her parents!) would ever expect from her. Hermione stretched out her arms towards Harry and wrapped them around his neck. She pulled his head gently to him, making them much closer than previously. Hermione only stopped once their foreheads touched.

"Harry, if you just wanted to be alone and be on top of me, you could have just asked." She told him coyly, grinning seductively at the fourteen-year-old _young man_. "You _are _my best friend. I wouldn't mind doing _certain things _that a boy your age is curious about."

Hermione reveled in amusement as Harry became flustered. His face turned a furious red as he jumped up, breaking free of her grip. Harry backed a few inches away from her, his eyes wide as saucers. She sat up, electing to remain on the ground. Hermione caught her reflection in the water and took note of her disheveled appearance. If anyone had seen them, she was sure rumors would already begin to circulate and by dinner the whole school would know what they were supposedly up to. Hermione had no doubt that it would be something scandalous.

"H-Hermione, w-w-what was t-that!" Her best friend shakily said.

She gave him a warm, mischievous smile. "I was only teasing you, Harry."

"But that was… that was…"

She chuckled at his loss for words.

"It's not funny," Harry muttered, unaware of the _cute_ pout he was making. Oh Harry, what was she to do with you?

"Did you finally notice I was a girl?" She teasingly inquired, tilting her head to the side.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry was starting to become frustrated (_Sexually frustrated, _Hermione mused).

"Help me up?" Hermione asked, extending her arms out to him. "I promise not to do anything."

He stared at her dubiously, obviously not believing her word that she wouldn't prank him again. His distrust only served to amuse Hermione more. Nevertheless, Harry decided to trust her and proceeded to help her up. Although it was faint now, Hermione could still see the blush on his cheeks from her stunt. She felt a little guilty, maybe it was a little too much for him to take.

Harry released a breath and looked at her bashfully. "That was a good prank though… nearly gave me a heart attack! I didn't know you had it in you."

"I don't always just study and read, Harry. I know when to let my hair down." Hermione told him, half-stern. "Only _you _can see this side of me. No one else."

"Of course you would say something like that… lucky me…"

"What was that, Harry?"—Hermione easily slipped past through defenses once again, snaking her arms around his neck and reeling him in closer, their foreheads touching and their lips about to press into each other's—"Are you saying you don't like a girl being this close to you?"

"Hermione," he gasped, breathless.

She chuckled and took pity on the boy by removing herself from him. "Don't be so immature, Harry."

He snorted as he pulled away and began walking back to the castle. Hermione took her place beside him, still amused by her little joke. But something stirred within her that left her questioning if she was simply teasing Harry. Hermione began chewing on the bottom of her lip, her eyes lighting up the more she thought. Well, what's stopping her from doing all that anyway? Harry needed physical affection—he certainly needed _something_—and since Ron wasn't there to have "fun" with Harry, it was all up to her.

Oh yes, she was going to have _fun_.

* * *

**Afterword**: Poor Harry, being teased like that by whom he may never have sexually thought of before. Well, Harry, you know what they say about smart girls...

Anyway, I pretty much figured out how I want to write this thanks to the reviews I have received. I will not reveal everything, but I will say that Hermione will have a steady progression of how _wicked _she would go. For now, considering Hermione is only fifteen years old, we will not have the second coming of Bella Lestrange or future Dark Mistress Potter. Who knows what may happen in the future, but I think a majority of you will enjoy the current level of wickedness that Hermione displayed in this chapter.


	3. Chapter II: Hermione, a Publicist

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Hermione, a Publicist**

* * *

A few days went by with nothing interesting occurring. Ron continued being a prat and still refused to talk to Harry for his "betrayal." Hermione suspected Ron wanted to talk to her, what with the way he stared at her intently whenever she was near. However, Ron never attempted to start up a conversation with her considering she refused to leave Harry's side. Hermione was fine with that—it was not like she was eager to talk to him.

The school week began once again. Much to the chagrin of her fellow students, it meant another five days of classes and homework. Hermione was ecstatic—was there any doubt?—to resume her education and learn new material. Interestingly, when lessons started, Hermione noticed that she was not as eager to raise her hand to answer a question asked by the professors. Her main motivation had been to impress them, but she no longer saw any need to do so after she removed the figurative pedestal from under them. Hermione couldn't believe how naïve she had been before.

"Hermione," said Harry, placing his hand on her shoulder, "are you alright?"

"Huh?" she asked, having been too lost in her thoughts.

Harry chuckled. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Harry. I was just lost in thought," Hermione assured him with a smile. She always loved the gentle concern that Harry showed for her. It wasn't much, but it was the little things he did for her that made Hermione treasure him so.

Their lessons in the morning had ended and it was time for lunch before the afternoon classes began. Usually, she found lunch to be a small reprieve (even Hermione needed a break from schoolwork sometimes) from her daily schedule, allowing her to gain the energy to continue the rest of her classes in tiptop condition. But with recent happenings as of late, Hermione abhorred spending time in the Great Hall.

Hermione and Harry took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table, already beginning to fill up their plates for their meal. Gryffindor was rambunctious as usual, housemates of all ages blithering on and on about one thing or another. From the corner of her eye, she took note of Ron sitting with Seamus and Dean, laughing about something Seamus had said. Harry remained unnaturally still as he ate, no doubt trying to ignore their once best friend.

Gryffindor was ecstatic that Harry was their champion, barring the fact that having a fourth champion in a tournament meant for three was unconventional. Of course, there was some that looked down at Harry for breaking tradition (to no fault of his own), but they were in the minority. However, nearly all of them didn't believe Harry's pleas that he wasn't the one that put his name in the Goblet of Fire.

Her gaze wandered from her meal and to the tables of the other houses. Naturally, some members of Hufflepuff and most members of Slytherin were looking at Harry in clear disdain. It was evident that those two were the main culprits of the terrible rumors surrounding her best friend's entry into the tournament. It was ironic that Hufflepuff, the so-called house of loyalty, shunned Harry. But then again, they probably cared more for their own and since they value hard work, the thought that Harry cheated his way into the tournament did not sit well with many of them. Looking at it now, it really did come as to no surprise. Honey badgers were vicious, after all.

Ravenclaw, on the other hand, seemed rather ambivalent about the entire thing, leaning more on siding against him. They never did place much stock in gossip, but Harry was thought by many to be some sort of mythical teen of unparalleled power. There were still rumors that he defeated a mountain troll, slain a basilisk, and drove off a hundred Dementors. It was no wonder that Ravenclaw concluded that Harry was a powerful wizard (which was true, he held a lot of potential) capable of making the Goblet of Fire place him as a champion.

Nevertheless, it was one thing that Slytherin would be against Harry—they would always be against him no matter what, but shouldn't Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw know better? Harry hated the spotlight, the attention, the fame. Lord knows that he would do anything to get out of it.

_Of course they don't know. They don't know him at all…_

Hermione paused. Her eyes widened in realization. She turned to Harry, studying him as he ate. Three years' worth of memories floated into her mind. Of course Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw didn't know Harry! He was incredibly shy! Harry barely interacted with anyone outside herself and the Weasleys, and despite living with Seamus, Dean, and Neville, he barely spent time talking to them. If that was how he acted within Gryffindor, it was only conceivable that he rarely socialized with people in other houses.

It was so simple! The reason why so many easily believed in rumors about him was because hardly anyone knew him. It all made perfect sense. And with teenagers being how they are, it was obvious that they would easily believe in hearsay as truth. It hardly helped matters that Slytherin almost always spearheaded the terrible gossip surrounding him since Harry was first sorted into Gryffindor. Had Harry ever done anything to counter the lies spread about him? Aside from a few protests, he never did.

And whose fault was that exactly? Remembering the time the school turned against him in their second year, Hermione remembered telling Harry to simply ignore it. Every time someone talked bad about him, she told him to ignore it. It was all _her _fault. Granted, Harry's social awkwardness could always be attributed to the Dursleys, but it was she that encouraged him to not do anything.

Ignoring matters, hoping it would die down, may be the right choice in other situations, but it was not in this case. The more they ignored it, the more people would spin webs of lies concerning him. How would ignoring the problem help if no one knew the truth of Harry? Without it to compare things to, only the rumors and gossip circulating would be known as fact.

"Hermione, aren't you going to eat?" asked Harry beside her, concerned. "You haven't even touched half your plate."

Brought out of her thoughts, Hermione glanced down at her unfinished lunch. "I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Harry." Hermione smiled. Goodness, that boy simply knew how to tug at her heart, Hermione thought.

"Well,"—Harry stood up—"are you ready to go?"

She nodded, standing up as well and slinging her heavy book bag over her shoulder. To her surprise, Hermione didn't feel the heavy weight of her bag on her. She turned and found Harry holding it instead. "Come on, Hermione, let me carry it. Knowing you, it weighs a lot."

"Harry." Hermione faked exasperation. "I am more than capable of carrying it myself."

"I know, but it's so heavy. Let me hold onto it until we get to Transfiguration."

Hermione frowned, but seeing the innocent smile on his face simply melted her heart. Who was she to deny him? "Very well, but don't think you can treat me as some helpless girl."

"You're far from helpless…"

"And you better remember that!" Hermione boldly told him, sending an impish smirk his way.

Much to her amusement, Harry blushed heavily. The saucy expression she gave him had no doubt reminded him of their _intimate _encounter days ago. It was cute that he remembered. However, she did feel a little sorry for him and they departed from the Great Hall swiftly; no need for more rumors to spring up as to why he was red in the face. As they left, Hermione made a resolution then and there: she was going to quash these negative rumors somehow!

* * *

Hermione could not say that she was close to the girls in her dorm. They got along well enough, but she wasn't exactly friends with any of them. They were all just too different from her and never really shared any of her hobbies or interests. On top of it all, Hermione was the only muggle-born out of the five girls, giving her a different set of beliefs and ideals from them appropriate to the lives they led.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, in particular, were complete opposites of Hermione. They were the girly type, more concerned about their appearances and their social lives than their education and future career prospects. In her first and second year, Hermione despised them. Her reasons were childish looking back on it now. Hermione had hated them for always being so carefree, for always looking pretty without trying, and for always being more socially adept than her—all petty little reasons.

It was not until third year when she had that falling out with Harry and Ron that she changed her opinion of them. She had been depressed at the time, having thought that she forever lost her friendship with Harry and Ron (_More like loss of Harry's friendship, _mused Hermione). One night, Lavender and Parvati caught her crying and decided to try and cheer her up. Hermione, having only treated them with only disdain and mild tolerance up until that point, was very surprised at their friendly gesture.

They spent most of the night having an impromptu slumber party (the other two girls were invited to join but they decided to sleep instead), mostly talking about inconsequential things. It was their conversation that led to Hermione seeing them more as shallow individuals. Like her, they had dreams and ambitions as well. Though Lavender and Parvati were vastly different from her, Hermione was humbled to know that they were people too.

That night spending time with them had significantly cheered her up. In fact, Hermione would say that their slumber party was one reason why she was able to go through that tough period of losing her two closest friends. They told her that boys were berks and they would come around eventually after realizing how stupid they were. It was funny how right they had been.

Since then, Hermione's perception of Lavender and Parvati changed. Although it didn't lead the three of them into being friends, they were on very friendly terms with one another (they, at least, understood her a bit more about her education fanaticism). One thing that absolutely astounded her was that they were clearly the de facto leaders of their rather extensive gossip circle. They somehow always knew something about somebody that was living in Hogwarts. You could say that they had massive influence over the control of information being spread around in school.

This was why Hermione was coming to them about her little problem.

After classes ended for the day, Hermione had rushed back to Gryffindor Tower with Harry in tow. He didn't know why she was hurrying back, but he wasn't curious enough to ask. Hermione was quite thankful for that—she didn't want to tell him her plan just yet. Once they reached the common room, she told Harry that she wanted to take a quick kip before dinner and immediately ran up the stairs to her dorm. She knew they would be there; Hermione was observant enough to know their routine.

"Parvati, have you heard about that love triangle with Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, and Ernie Macmillan over in Hufflepuff?" Hermione heard Lavender ask.

"Ooh, yes I have," replied Parvati excitedly, "Any new developments?"

"You know how Justin likes Hannah who likes Ernie who likes Susan Bones?"

"Yes!"

"Well, now it's the other way around! Ernie now likes Hannah who now likes Justin who now likes some girl he's been exchanging posts with."

"Oh my, how _scandalous! _I wonder who that girl is…"

"I wonder too! But isn't it romantic, though? It must be wonderful exchanging love letters!"

Hermione made her entrance dramatically. She barged through the door, slamming it open. Lavender and Parvati jumped from their respective beds in surprise. Several items on Lavender's bed (_Makeup, Lavender must be experimenting again, _thought Hermione) clattered to the floor and Parvati, startled, fell from hers. "Lavender, Parvati," Hermione addressed them with all the seriousness she could muster, "I require both of your assistance."

Lavender and Parvati turned to each other and grinned broadly. "Parvati, the day has finally arrived, don't you think so?"

"Definitely, Lav!" Parvati crossed her arms and nodded her head agreeably. "I told you it would be a matter of time."

"I was quite certain that it wouldn't be until next year," Lavender said wistfully.

Parvati patted her friend's shoulder. "There, there, at least Hermione is coming to us for help."

"Too true." Lavender turned to Hermione. "Very well, Hermione. No need to worry, Parvati and I will work our magic and give you a full makeover. In a few hours, you will be turning heads all over school. You might even catch Krum's eye; I heard he's seen often in the library. Maybe he likes bookworms like you."

Before Hermione could open her mouth to deny that was what she came to them for, Parvati took her by the arm and set her down on her bed. The girl was practically bouncing with excitement as she inspected Hermione from head to toe. "Your hair is undeniably bushy, but nothing a few bottles of Sleakeasy's won't fix."

"I'm quite envious of her skin! Hardly a blemish on her," Lavender said as she made her way over.

"Her skin is very soft and creamy too." Parvati noted, rubbing her hand up and down Hermione's arm.

"If she would just make the effort, Hermione could be quite the beauty, don't you think, Parv?"

"Why do you think she finally came to us? Finally! For years I've wanted to give her a makeover…"

Hermione was quite fed up with the two girls by this point. They were touching her all over and running their little fingers all over her hair! Honestly, don't they understand personal space? Snarling irritably, Hermione swung her arms about to pry her two beauty-obsessed roommates off from her. "Will you two stop? I did not come to you two for a makeover!"

Both Lavender and Parvati sported frowns. "Then why did you come to us for? If it's not about your appearance, then why do you need _our _assistance, Miss Prim-and-Proper?" Lavender asked with a huff.

"Well, if you two hadn't mobbed me, then perhaps I could have told you what I needed," Hermione scolded them brusquely.

Parvati sighed mournfully. "And here I thought I finally had my chance…"

Ignoring Parvati and her disappointment, Hermione stood up and crossed her arms. "Anyway, I need your help. First, I need to ask the both of you something. What have you heard about Harry and his involvement in the Triwizard Tournament?"

"The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs are saying that Harry cheated to enter." Lavender scratched her chin thoughtfully. "I know Ron has been saying that he's trying to be a glory hound."

Parvati nodded alongside Lavender. "Yeah! Though there are some mutterings from some Ravenclaws and Slytherins that Harry is absolutely tops for being so clever to enter without being of age!"

It was as Hermione thought. "What do you two believe?"

"Harry has been saying he didn't enter, right?" Lavender asked rhetorically. "He's such a shy little thing. I can't see him wanting to be in the spotlight."

"I don't really know what to think. Ron's his best friend so a lot of people think what he's saying is right." Parvati added, giggling somewhat by Lavender's last statement. "Although, I think Lav is right. We've known Harry since first year. I can't really see him wanting to enter this tournament either."

Although news of Ron ruining Harry's reputation was worrisome, Hermione couldn't help but feel relief that Lavender and Parvati thought Harry was innocent. If the two biggest gossips in Hogwarts believed Harry wouldn't have done something like this, then perhaps there was a chance that there were many others that thought the same as well. Nevertheless, those two believing Harry would make her current mission a lot easier to accomplish!

"Excellent!" Hermione beamed brightly at the pair. "I'm getting sick and tired of all these nasty rumors circulating all around school about Harry. So many are against him and I feel as if it's my fault for making him stick his head in the sand so to speak. What I propose is for you two to help me regulate the information that is being spread all throughout Hogwarts."

Lavender and Parvati stared at her cluelessly.

She let out a breath of frustration. "Can you two help me stop the bad gossip going around about Harry?"

Immediately, the two girls' faces brightened. They squealed excitedly as they clasped each other's hand and jumped up and down in joy. Hermione couldn't make out the high-pitched conversation that the two of them were having and, frankly, she didn't care to find out.

"So I take it that you're willing to help me?" Hermione asked them, cautious.

"Yes!" Lavender and Parvati exclaimed at the same time.

"Good! Now that you two are onboard, what could be done to counter the bad rumors?"

"Simple." Lavender and Parvati disentangled themselves from each other as the former answered Hermione. "The best way to counter bad gossip is even juicier gossip."

"Lav and I don't really like spreading lies, so anything truthful about Harry that you're willing to let us spread around would be nice. It should be something that the other girls would find interesting. Even though Harry isn't exactly quite the looker yet, he's still one of the most fanciable boys in Hogwarts!"

Truthfully, Hermione was a bit reluctant upon hearing Parvati thought Harry to be "fanciable"—she didn't like anyone thinking Harry was "fanciable" at all. However, she could see how utilizing the female population would give Harry the advantage. As much as she knew he hated his fame and status, Harry had a lot of influence that Hermione could use to help him. Now all she had to do was think of something gossip-worthy that wouldn't affect him negatively.

Of course, it didn't take long for Hermione to think of something she could spread to bolster Harry's reputation. She knew him very well, after all. Her lips curved into a cryptic smile. "Oh, I know exactly what you can say about Harry."

Lavender and Parvati were all ears, having never seen this side of Hermione before.

* * *

Harry found the last few days to be quite peculiar. Now he was no stranger to odd events happening in his life (the recent Triwizard Tournament being the latest one), but ever since a few days ago, on the day when Hermione rushed up to her dorm, things have been going _well_. He didn't know what happened, but somehow he no longer felt like the social pariah of Hogwarts anymore.

Some of the younger students from first year to third year walked up to him and say that they believed him about not putting his name in the Goblet of Fire. What was amazing was that these were students from all four houses—including Slytherin! The older students, especially in Gryffindor, expressed that if he ever needed help, he should come to them. The overwhelming support he was suddenly receiving was downright _weird_.

Of course, things still weren't perfect. Ron still refused to talk to him. Malfoy and his goons still tried to provoke him. And though some of the Hufflepuffs took what he said for truth (Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley apologized for laughing at him in Herbology!), there were still many that thought he took away their moment in the spotlight. His situation was still far from perfect—he didn't want to risk his life in a tournament he didn't enter!—but it definitely improved.

However, the strangest change of behavior was how most of the girls in Hogwarts now treated him. Usually, a lot of them were too shy to approach him. Harry recalled having once helped a first year up after bumping into her, but she turned and ran away as soon as she was on her feet. Things suddenly changed. He had younger girls coming up to him telling him that if he needed a friend, he should turn to them for comfort—all while blushing profusely, of course.

The truly strangest thing regarding girls was how the older ones were behaving. He was cornered by a group of sixth and seventh year girls from all four houses announcing that they were his "Protect Potter from Possible Pain" club—or 4P for short ("For pee." Harry snorted, amused). Harry was flattered and after he awkwardly thanked them they quickly dispersed and left him alone! It was all very confusing.

Of course, if anyone had a clue as to what was going on, it would be Hermione. Fortunately, he was rushing to meet her. The weather was growing colder and colder with each passing day, making many students seek refuge in the Gryffindor common room and thus crowding the room. For Hermione, this meant there was no suitable spot to study or work one her assignments and it was time to relocate. They commandeered an empty classroom to use as a workroom (Harry had stomped his foot down at using the library as the base of their operations).

Entering the classroom, Harry was not surprised to find that Hermione was already inside. However, something was different…

"Harry! I'm so glad you're here! Did you clear your head?" Hermione asked him, staring at him with an innocent expression. She was sitting on one of the many desks available, a quill in hand and a long scroll of parchment in front of her.

Harry didn't answer; he simply stared at her. The reason was simple enough… Hermione's bushy hair was gone. In its place was a long wave of brown curls that looked sleek as honey. He was flabbergasted. Who was this girl in front of him and where did his best friend go? The Hermione Granger he knew proudly told him once before that she was not the type of girl to care much about her appearance!

"Hermione?" He inquired seriously, his eyes narrowed in disbelief.

Hermione placed her quill down and smiled at him, chuckling sheepishly. "Yes, it's me, Harry. I'm sure you must be wondering why I look like this."

He dumbly nodded.

"You can blame Lavender and Parvati for this. In exchange for their help, I had to let them give me a makeover. Honestly, those girls can be quite the handful! They promised me they wouldn't do it until the weekend, but Parvati just could not wait to get her hands on me…" Hermione shook her head. "They snatched me up as soon as classes were over. I must look absolutely dreadful."

"You… you look _brilliant_." Harry rasped out breathlessly. Realizing what he just said, he quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

"Oh, you think so?" Hermione chuckled, absentmindedly twirling a few strands of her hair. "Well, what are you doing standing by the door for? Let's hurry and begin studying."

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione but obediently complied anyway. He placed his bag on one of the desks and sat down, still gazing at his best friend. As much as he hated to admit it, Harry found Hermione to be a very pretty girl. He tried clearing away all thoughts about her and her new look, but he found that extremely difficult. To take his mind off it, he asked, "So what did you need those two for? I can't imagine you needing their help."

"It was for you, Harry," she admitted easily. "They run the gossip mill in school, so I used their resources to change how everyone sees you. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" He was floored! Hermione was the cause for the change of treatment he was receiving? "Of course I don't mind! People actually believe that I'm telling the truth! Although, I have to admit it's a bit strange with how the girls have been acting…"

"That would be my fault." Hermione smirked saucily at him. "I told Lavender and Parvati to spread that you're a shy boy that just wants to be normal and understood. All you're looking for are friends you can rely on and perhaps to one day find a girl that will fall in love for you rather than your fame."

What?

"Don't stare at me like that, Harry. It had to be something juicy or else it would never have worked. Girls love a boy like you and if the girls think you're like that and thus innocent of cheating, then it's only natural that the rest of the school will follow suit in that thought. You can't say I didn't achieve results."

Harry didn't know what to feel. On one hand, he enjoyed the fact that everyone was starting to believe him when he said that he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire. On the other hand, Hermione made him out to be quite unmanly! There was his male pride to consider…

As he mulled over the facts, Harry didn't notice Hermione slipping out of her seat and approaching him. Suddenly, Hermione was behind him and had draped her arms over him. He felt her chin rest on his shoulder as her cheek nudged against the crook of his neck. The sudden intimate gesture had him glow red _again_! The things Hermione had been doing to him lately!

"Harry, please don't be angry with me. I was just doing this to help you…" Hermione told him softly.

It was true. Lately, everything Hermione did was for his sake. He felt guilty for thrusting so much responsibility on her, but although selfish of him, Harry wanted Hermione by his side no matter what. He knew that without her, he was going to end up lost. Harry couldn't begrudge Hermione for trying to help. "I'm not angry. I just wish you could tell me what you plan to do first instead of leaving me out. We're a team, after all."

"I promise. Now, come on, let's begin studying. Okay?"

"Okay." And he was just starting to get comfortable in their current position.

However, as Hermione pulled apart from him, he felt something soft press against his neck. A tingling sensation blasted through his spine by the action, leaving Harry frozen in the feeling. Had Hermione Granger just kissed him on the neck? Hermione returned to her seat a moment later and Harry could make out a ghost of a smirk on her lips before she suddenly covered her face by holding up her parchment. He touched the place where Hermione kissed him and once again experienced that _tingle_.

Only one question was going through his mind: what was going on between him and Hermione?

* * *

**Afterword**: This was originally supposed to be about 2,000 words...


	4. Chapter III, Hermione, a Blunt Girl

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter III**

**Hermione, a Blunt Girl**

* * *

By the following morning, Hermione's hair returned to its original bushy mane. As much as she enjoyed watching Harry become so flustered when he saw her after her little makeover, there was simply no time in her schedule to do her hair up every day. However, she couldn't ignore the disappointment in Harry's eyes when he met her in the common room that morning and so Hermione made a promise to herself to ask Lavender and Parvati if they had shampoo and conditioner that could help her hair. As backwards magical society could be in many aspects, they were amazingly progressive in some odd areas. How to look nice was strangely one of them.

Overall, Hermione was in a fantastic mood. She had _kissed _Harry. It wasn't on the lips—rather, it was on the neck—but it was still a significant action. It was most likely the first kiss Harry had ever received given what little she knew about his upbringing. It also helped that Harry was notably redder the entire time they were studying after the kiss and how a bit more affectionate he was being that morning (he actually initiated holding hands to the Great Hall!). Hermione couldn't be prouder of herself. She was well-aware of 4P and the rise of popularity Harry had with the school's female population; there was no way she was going to allow any of them step in and usurp _her _position. Harry was _hers_. They were best friends after all.

"What are you grinning about, Hermione?" Harry asked beside her.

Broken from her thoughts, Hermione glanced over to Harry, feeling a little guilty that he insisted on carrying her heavy bag containing her supplies, assignments, and books. "Nothing, Harry. I'm just in a good mood." To illustrate her point further, Hermione wrapped herself around Harry's arm as they continued walking.

As Hermione expected, Harry grew a little flustered by her close proximity yet did nothing to discourage her. She was pleased—Harry was beginning to grow comfortable with her more intimate touches. He was starting to come out a little bit more out of his shell. She saw him talking to a few first years during breakfast earlier. To some it didn't seem much, but to the keen eye of Harry's best friend, it was a sign that Harry was becoming more sociable. He may not like how many others see him because of his fame, but at least she made the conditions of interacting with them more amicable for Harry to pursue other friendships.

Currently, they were walking to the dungeons for Double Potions. Hermione wasn't looking forward to lessons with the Slytherins and Professor Snape. A majority of the Gryffindor's rival House followed Malfoy's lead and attempted to humiliate Harry at every turn since his name was projected out of the Goblet of Fire. Professor Snape, on the other hand, was still abrasive as ever with the exception that he had more ammunition to use against his least favorite student. Granted, they only went through one Friday's worth since Harry's becoming of school champion, but it was enough to set the tone for future lessons.

By the time she and Harry arrive at Snape's dungeon after lunch, they found the Slytherins waiting outside, each and every one of them wearing a large badge on the front of his or her robes. Hermione was quite curious as to what those badges said, but seeing Malfoy's irksome smirk, she knew quite well that it wasn't going to be any good. The letters were a luminous red that burnt brightly in the dimly lit underground passage that bore the message:

**Support Cedric Diggory—the REAL Hogwarts Champion!**

"Like them, Potter?" said Malfoy loudly as Hermione and Harry approached. "And this isn't all they do—look!"

Malfoy pressed his badge into his chest, changing the message upon it and making it glow green:

**POTTER STINKS**

Hermione stared at the badge and made a face of distaste. Was that all Malfoy could do? Honestly, she was disappointed. She had expected more, something more insulting like _Potter is a Bastard Son of a Mudblood Whore_. Well, she should have known better. It was _Malfoy _after all.

"Do you honestly believe that such childish insults would work on us?" asked Hermione with a bored drawl, feigning disinterest. Harry, having turned red in embarrassment, clutched her firmly, attempting to maintain his anger no doubt. With a side glance, Hermione found Harry's lips form a thin line. Oh yes, Harry was about to demonstrate his infamous ire.

Malfoy turned from Harry and regarded her, grimacing in disgust. "Well if it isn't Potter's Mu—"

"The same drivel, Malfoy? Is there ever any variety to your petty insults?" Hermione interrupted him, more for Harry's benefit than hers—she needn't him explode at the present.

The boy snarled, glaring daggers at her. Hermione smirked slyly, better for Malfoy to get angry than Harry. The insufferable boy was much easier to handle than her best friend. Having collected his bearings, Malfoy retorted, "You shouldn't talk to someone that is your superior, you Mu—"

"You're hardly my superior, Malfoy. You're nowhere near the top of our year. You're cowardly and weak, barely able to stand up for yourself when alone. In fact, if it wasn't for your parents' wealth, I'm sure not even one of your so-called friends would even want you in their presence."

"How dare you—"

"Furthermore, you spout rubbish about purebloods being better when it has been shown time and time before that they are not—better knowledge about the wizarding world perhaps, but hardly in terms of magical prowess. Need I remind you of your humiliating defeat at my hands last year with my fists? It just goes to show that not only are you a pathetic leech, you are stupid as well."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow challengingly at Malfoy. The pale-faced snake opened his mouth to retaliate, but whatever he was about to say was soon drowned out by the cheers and laughter of the Gryffindors (though Hermione spotted a few Slytherins snickering behind hands). However, her only concern was for Harry and was duly satisfied when she caught him chuckling, his anger forgotten.

"Shut up! All of you! Wait until my father hears about this!" Malfoy helplessly attempted to quell the riotous crowing.

Unfortunately for Malfoy, his attempts would only fuel Hermione's diatribe. "Hiding behind daddy dearest again? You're only proving my point. Honestly, I don't see any Slytherin traits in you at all. You're hardly cunning and you're more than content of just living off your inheritance, showing your lack of ambition."

"YOU MUDBLOOD! _DENSAUGEO!_" Malfoy shouted, raising his wand and firing off the Tooth-Growing Spell at Hermione.

Caught off-guard, Hermione found herself struck by the spell. Her two front teeth began to grow at an alarming rate. Beside her, Harry growled angrily and pulled out his wand to attack Malfoy, but Hermione shot her hand forward and grabbed his wrist before Harry was able to retaliate.

"Let me go, Hermione!" Harry attempted to pry his wrist from her.

Her teeth were still growing, leaving her unable to speak. She shook her head, telling Harry to stand down.

"Look at Granger! Her teeth are even larger than normal!" cried out Pansy, making the other Slytherins laugh tauntingly.

Harry turned back to the Slytherins, ready to mouth them off for laughing, but in a surge of anger, Hermione bolted forward. She walked up to a grinning Malfoy and pulled back her arm. A second later, her fist met with Malfoy's nose, sending him reeling back onto the stone floor. A groan was emitted from Malfoy's pained form and everyone could see a trail of blood falling from his nostrils. Everyone in the passage was stunned speechless.

Satisfied with her work, Hermione glared at Pansy and her Slytherin companions then stomped away with the intention of visiting Madam Pomfrey to correct her teeth. She turned her head back to find Harry chasing after her, but it was what she saw behind him that gave her food for thought. Ron's wand was out and was glaring down at Malfoy. Ron _was_ always protective of her; it didn't matter if he was at odds with Harry. It almost made her want to forgive him. _Almost_.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey was easily able to fix her teeth and return them to a normal size. Of course, Hermione may have extended the shrinking process by a second or two. There was no need for her two front teeth to be at their original, large size. Naturally, this proved to be the correct decision as Harry marveled at her charming, new smile. No more calling her bucktooth and be correct about it!

"You're fixed, Miss Granger. Please do be careful when practicing your spells," Madam Pomfrey scolded her lightly—Hermione had lied and said that an accident caused her teeth to grow.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. Am I free to leave?" asked Hermione innocently, knowing fully that the matron would keep her under her watch for another hour.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head fervently. "You may not, Miss Granger! I must observe you for at least another hour to ensure that your teeth remain their current size."

Hermione smiled wryly; she hated it when she was right sometimes.

"You should have let me curse that git," Harry complained next to her, arms folded in indignation, after Madam Pomfrey went off to attend other matters.

She rolled her eyes at her best friend, accustomed to his temper. Instead of replying immediately, she placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I'm flattered, but you know I can take care of myself. I think I proved that, did I not?"

Harry grinned and chuckled. "You sure showed Malfoy."

"Yes I did. Though I can honestly say that was not my smartest decision. It's one thing to punch him when it's just him and us, but to do so in front of all the Gryffindors and Slytherins was a mistake. I'm sure Malfoy will run to Professor Snape and try to have me expelled," Hermione concluded, starting to feel worried about the consequences of her actions.

"You won't be expelled," Harry said confidently. "Your words were a blow to his pride and if he tries to bring his father or Snape into this, it will only prove that you're right. Malfoy definitely does not want _that_."

Hermione considered Harry's points and agreed with him. Still, she worried. "Let's hope you're right about that, Harry."

"I'm sure, Hermione."

"You're sweet," she said. Hermione leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Harry's cheek. "Thank you for risking Professor Snape's wrath by skipping class to tend to me."

"O-of course," Harry stuttered, "I couldn't leave you behind."

They fell into a companionable silence, both allowing themselves to simply relax. Unfortunately, the moment ended too soon as the entrance to the medical wing opened loudly, startling Harry and Hermione from their restful silence. Colin Creevey entered the infirmary beaming brightly. He spotted Harry and excitedly made his way over to him.

"Hey Harry!" Colin greeted eagerly. "Ron said you'd be here! Boy, you should have seen Snape's face when I came in and asked you where you were! He looked steaming!"

Harry gulped and Hermione frowned at the news. They had forgotten that they were skipping Double Potions.

"Mister Creevey, have you suffered any maladies again?" Madam Pomfrey suddenly appeared holding a few potions, eyeing the third year sternly.

Colin went pink and nervously replied, "Oh no, not this time, ma'am. Mr. Bagman wants Harry. All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs…"

The matron nodded curtly. "Very well. Mister Potter, if you would be on your way?"

Harry turned and faced Hermione, asking her silently if he had to go. As much as it pleased her to see Harry willing to stay with her, it would cause more trouble than it was worth to ignore whatever event that Harry was needed in. She patted his hand softly and nodded, telling him to go. Hermione could take care of herself.

Reluctantly, Harry left with Colin, throwing one last look of concern towards her before exiting the hospital wing. Hermione smiled reassuringly and waved him goodbye. As soon as he was gone, she dropped her smile and instead scowled at the prospect of Harry being paraded by Ludo Bagman and whatever news rags that would be attending the event. Despite Madam Pomfrey's best intentions, Hermione resented that she forced her to stay and not give her support for Harry—though she was sure that Harry would have made her stay in the infirmary anyway (he can be so protective).

Hermione picked up the mirror Madam Pomfrey had left on the bed she was sequestered in and looked at her teeth in the reflection. She couldn't help but feel a little giddy inside that her beaver-like front teeth were now at a normal size. She remembered complaining often to her parents to have it fixed, but they never really made much of a commitment into planning it. How could they not? They were _dentists _for goodness sake!

After an hour, Madam Pomfrey checked over her teeth one last time and deemed her fit to leave. She intended on finding Harry but came across the trouble of having no idea where Colin took Harry to. This was a problem she easily knew the solution to. All Hermione had to do was fetch the Marauder's Map and locate Harry using that. It was simple.

"Hermione!"

She slowed her pace and looked up from her thoughts. To her surprise, she found Ron ahead of her holding a box of wizard's chess. Hermione was befuddled. Why was Ron carrying his favorite (non-quidditch) game and in the corridor that only led to the infirmary? She placed Ron under her careful scrutiny, attempting to decipher his actions.

"Madam Pomfrey let you out and all?" he asked her shyly, giving her a small smile.

Hermione frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you would like some company," Ron confessed, his smile broadening. "You sure gave Malfoy a wallop! He was embarrassed that he didn't try to tell the greasy git what happened!"

She shook her head. "I mean, why did you come here to see me? I thought you were still on the outs with Harry."

Ron's mood immediately fell upon mentioning Harry. He scowled and said, "Harry's a right git is what he is. He up and left you when you were still being treated to take stupid photos. I don't know why you put up with him."

"I'll have you know that Harry was by my side. It can't be helped that he has champion duties he has to perform," Hermione snapped, striding past Ron to make her way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Oi, wait up!"

She ignored him and continued walking. Unfortunately, Ron was much taller than her and was easily able to keep up. As sweet as it was that Ron thought they were still friends and went to check to see if she was okay, Hermione could not forget how his jealousy turned him against Harry.

"Why are you so angry?" asked Ron, irritated.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to face Ron, the suddenness of her actions startling him. She glared angrily at her _former _friend and marched right up to him, driving her finger onto his chest. Despite his height, Hermione appeared more intimidating than ever.

"Angry does not begin to describe how I feel towards _you_," Hermione began, her voice rising. "Ronald, you betrayed Harry's trust and mine as well. You are supposed to be _our _friend. How can you believe Harry would willingly place himself in danger like this? You _know _him. He hates the limelight!"

His ears turned red, a clear sign that either his temper was rising or he was becoming embarrassed. Hermione bet it was the former more than the latter. Glaring back at her, he shouted, "Yeah? Well, I'm not the one going around like I own the place! 'Oh, look at me, I'm Harry Potter, all the girls love me!'"

"What does that have to do with anything? He was absolutely miserable when everyone hated him thinking that he willingly placed his name in the Goblet of Fire! Besides, if you're going to blame anyone for making _everyone_ like Harry, it's me." Ron stared at her incredulously. "I'm the one that spread the rumor that he is a good person! I know you're the one responsible for how everyone sees him since you're badmouthing him all the time!"

"Why would you do all that for that git?"

"Because he's _my _best friend, Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

"But I'm your best friend too! I thought at least you could see some of my point about him!"

Hermione wanted to yell and scream at him further but stopped herself. Looking at Ron, she knew nothing she could say about Harry would break whatever delusion Ron generated to justify his jealousy towards Harry. She could see that beneath those eyes was the understanding that he was _wrong_ about Harry; his stubborn pride just refused to admit it.

"Ron," she whispered softly, "I don't think I can be friends with you if that is what you truly think about Harry."

Ron opened his mouth to speak but found that he had nothing to say.

"I know that you really don't think Harry entered this tournament on purpose; you're just jealous. Even I know you're not that imbecilic. So the sooner you apologize to _Harry_, the sooner we can all be friends again. If you can't learn to accept that how you're acting now is wrong, then you'll be walking away from the two people who don't think of you as just another Weasley."

Hermione turned and walked away from Ron, leaving him alone in the corridor. As angry as she was, even she didn't want her friendship with him to end. He may have said hurtful things in the past and annoyed her with his lack of tact, but Ron had always taken up to arms to defend her when she needed it (or when she didn't either). He was like the brother she never had. They always bickered but, at the end of the day, they knew they were there for each other.

She decided that Ron deserved a chance. If he was willing to mature and apologize for his transgressions, their friendship would resume. It would take some time for the trust to build up again, but at least it was a start.

* * *

**Afterword**: I hope everyone likes this chapter. To be honest, I know a lot of Harmony fans really don't like Ron, but I can't see Harry or Hermione completely abandon their friendship with him. Anyway, I liked this chapter. It was fun to write.


End file.
